


Daddy's Little Rebel

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Chaptered, Christian Character, D/s, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jongin has a secret, Little Space, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual DDlb, Submission, cursing, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: Jongin was the resident bad boy at his collage; hitting on a girl every five minutes, partying every weekend, and hanging out behind the building with unsavory people.But Jongin has a secret.And this new roommate of his might very well make it not a secret anymore.That roommate's name is Kyungsoo.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even thinking of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

**[Trailer made by[ParagonDeLurid](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ParagonDeLurid)]**

\-----

 

 

"Later, dude!" Jongin called down the hall, heading towards his room and away from his best friend, Sehun.

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" Sehun replied, ducking around the corner in the direction of the elevator.

With that, Jongin continued walking towards his dorm room, fishing his key out of his pocket. 

 _That's weird_ , Jongin thought, noticing the light coming through below the door, _I could've swore I turned it off earlier._

Shrugging it off, Jongin unlocked the door and stepped into his small home, but all was not the same.

The bed on the opposite side of the room as his was no longer vacant, as it had suitcases on it and there was a boy at the dresser adjacent to the bed with the suitcases. He looked up when Jongin entered the room, doe eyes meeting Jongin's own.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jongin demanded.

"I'm your roommate." The unnamed boy replied.

Jongin's eyes narrowed, "I don't have a roommate."

"You do now." Was the only response. That, and a paper was handed to Jongin.

Kyungsoo Do, room 28.

_Ah shit._

This could ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Greetings~ I have decided to write a new fic (ddlb, of course, because this is me). Both me and by best friend came up with the idea, so you can thank her <3  
> Anywho, I'll be starting this once Toddler Issues is finished, which probably won't take long. See you then~


	2. Don't. Touch. My. Things [1]

The first thing Jongin did was shove the paper back into the newcomer's hand, not bothering to read any further. The young man, frankly, looked pissed. Though, there was something underneath that, in Jongin's eyes. Kyungsoo saw it, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Then suddenly, Jongin was pointing to various things around the room. "My bed, my nightstand, my dresser, my closet." He said, pointing to each of the things in turn. "Don't. Touch. My. Things." He growled out, spinning around and stalking out of the room.

Kyungsoo just stared at the door Jongin disappeared through. What the hell was up with that guy?

 

Jongin hurried out of the building as quickly as he could. He needed air. It felt like the world was crashing down and he needed to get away. He went to the only place he could really be alone in this crowded college campus, considering his room wasn't an option anymore; the very corner of the campus garden, where a weeping willow stood.

It might have seemed a bit dramatic, that he felt this way simply about having a roommate, but the chain of thoughts going through Jongin's head seemed very rational to him.

As he sat down between the roots of the large tree, he took a deep breath, trying to wade through the jumble of words in his head.

 _He could be nosy. He could look through my stuff. He could find my..._ things _... and my secret._

He took another breath, head resting back against the rough bark.

_Fuck whoever put him in my room._

Jongin bit down on his lower lip.

_When am I gonna have time alone anymore?_

His next breath of air was ragged, and he cursed quietly under his breath when he felt tears welling in his eyes. Jongin _hated_ crying. He aggressively wiped the salt water away, digging the heels of his boots into the ground in annoyance and continuing to sit in silence.

He stayed in his little garden safe spot for a while.

 

Now, here's the deal. Jongin's persona with his college was not entirely his true personality. There were only a select few people who knew what he was really like, his family or Sehun, for instance. Though, there were still things even they didn't know.

To the college, Jongin was a flirty bad boy who liked partying and sleeping around. But, to Sehun and his family, Jongin was a sweetheart who liked reading. Jongin _did_ like dancing at clubs and riding his motorcycle to bars to have the occasional drink, but in reality he didn't smoke or have sex all the time. Actually, Jongin was asexual.

Alone, though, there was another side to him that no one had seen before.

Jongin was a little. Sometimes, if he had the time and whim, he'd slip into a headspace a lot younger than typical. To be more specific, sometimes he'd regress - sometimes intentionally, sometimes by accident - and feel like a child. It didn't happen all to often, and Jongin had managed to learn to control it so he didn't slip in front of others, but when he _did_ feel small, he liked to be able to enjoy himself. He was a grown ass man, yes, but he needed to relieve his stress sometimes. Also, who the hell made up the rule that adults couldn't have an appreciation for stuffed animals?

He had his little space things in his room, obviously - that was where he lived. Granted, they were hidden because Sehun came over a lot and there was no way in hell Jongin was going to explain why he had stuffed animals and pacifiers fashioned for adults.

Jongin sighed into the air once more. Tonight, he'd probably be stuffing all the little space things he owned under his bed, considering he probably wouldn't be able to indulge himself for a good while. That is, he would be if his new _roommate_ wasn't home. Ugh.

 

Slowly, Jongin trudged his way back to his dorm, half an hour later. For a split second, he considered going to Sehun's dorm to crash for the night, but quickly decided against it.

When the young man finally unlocked his door, he noticed the room was dark. Kyungsoo was nowhere to be seen, but he heard the shower on in the next room.

After flipping the lightswitch on, Jongin noticed a whiteboard hanging from the door that hadn't been there before.

' _Sorry about springing this on you_ ,' was written across it.

Curse this guy for being nice, Jongin really wanted to hate him.

He quickly scribbled ' _s'okay - Jongin_ ' below Kyungsoo's message with the dry erase marker that had been clipped to the board before scurrying about his room.

Until the sound of the shower stopped, Jongin was moving his little space things below his bed and grumbling about how this wasn't fair.

He could feel himself slowly slipping away into his headspace, but he forced himself to resist because no he could _not_ put his footie pajamas on and just hide under his blankets. In the end, Jongin just ended up turning the light out and going to bed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Pouting as he tried to sleep, glaring at the wall in annoyance when his new roommate tiptoed back into the room.

 

Kyungsoo didn't really know why his roommate - whose name he still didn't know - was so upset. He figured from the start that he'd shock the young man, but he didn't expect such an angry response.

So, thus, Kyungsoo wrote an apology on the whiteboard he hung on the door, hoping his new roommate would calm down. He really didn't want to room with someone he didn't get along with.

Kyungsoo was a transfer student from out of state. He had been studying theology and philosophy in North Carolina for two years before deciding to transfer schools and move. He'd discovered people at his college in North Carolina weren't very accepting of his sexuality.

He just hoped New York would be different.


	3. You'll be the death of me [2]

Jongin awoke in the morning to an alarm going off. It beeped for approximately a minute before it was turned off.

Jongin blinked the blurriness out of his eyes, watching as his roommate slowly get out of his bed, tip toeing across the room. The clock told him it was seven in the morning.

He took this time to actually pay attention to what this Kyungsoo person looked like. His eyes were doe like and his lips plush. He was also short, and his hair was dark. Jongin had to admit, this guy was kinda cute.

“You sure get up early on a Saturday.” Jongin commented, sitting up suddenly. Kyungsoo nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise, turning to face the newly awake young man with a hand on his heart.

“You'll be the death of me.” The other boy muttered, chuckling breathlessly. “Sorry for waking you.” He continued, smiling softly.

“Nah, don't worry about it.” Jongin said, waving him off, “I'm sorry about how I acted last night.”

“It's okay, I understand,” Kyungsoo assured him, though his head dropped a bit as he went on, “this is your personal space, and I invaded it.”

Suddenly, Jongin felt upset at himself. “Why don't we start over?” He suggested, offering his hand in hopes of making amends, “I'm Jongin Kim, nice to meet you.”

Kyungsoo cracked a smile, stepping forward to accept the offer, “Kyungsoo Do, the pleasure is mine. Mind if I sit?” Jongin shook his head in response, gesturing for him to take the spot next to him on the bed. “So, I'll start cheesy and simple; how old are you?” The newcomer wondered.

“Twenty one.” Jongin responded, “You?”

“Twenty two. And you're Korean, too, right?”

“Yep, hundred percent. Shall I call you Hyung?” Chuckled Jongin. Kyungsoo shrugged, snorting a laugh. “What's your major?” The younger wondered.

“I double major in theology and philosophy.”

“Cool, I major with finance and minor in business.”

“Nice.”

“So, Kyungsoo the twenty two year old Korean,” Jongin began, “why'd you move in the middle of college?”

“Uh...” Kyungsoo trailed off, scratching the back of his head, “I used to live in North Carolina, but they weren't very...  _accepting_ , I guess. Are things... different here?”

Jongin smiled reassuringly as he realized what Kyungsoo meant, nodding, “Yep, very much so. There are a lot of LGBT people here. We even have a club slash support group run by the astronomy professor who is married to another lady.”

“Wow.” Said the elder, eyes wide, “how do you know all this?”

Jongin suddenly blushed, unknowing to himself, and muttered, “Well, I'm kinda part of the community.”

Kyungsoo's eyes crinkled up as he smiled and Jongin realized that he wouldn't be the death of the elder. Nope, Kyungsoo would definitely be the death of  _him_ instead.

 

Today was Saturday, which typically meant afternoon studying and then a party at night. However, he wasn't sure what he'd be doing today and in what order because his new roommate had asked him to give him a tour.

“Please, Jongin.” The elder had begged, “I literally don't know anybody here or where anything is yet. I'll even buy you breakfast. Whatever you want.”

How could Jongin refuse the offer of food?

And so that is how they both ended up wandering the campus, MacDonald's breakfast sandwiches in hand.

“So...” Kyungsoo trailed off, “If you don't mind me asking, what do you identi-”

Jongin shushed him harshly, stopping in his tracks and pulling the elder into the shade of a nearby tree. “I'm not out. Not completely anyway.”

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo replied, apologizing quickly. Jongin only shook his head.

“It's okay,” He said after a moment, “just, I have a reputation here, and I don't want to talk about my  _sexuality_.”

Kyungsoo was left in stunned silence, both young men with sour expressions. The rest of the tour was spent, mostly, in silence.

 

Jongin was frustrated. He couldn't quite pinpoint why, though. He wanted to get along with Kyungsoo, he really did, because it'd make life hell if he had to live with someone he hated. However, it was really getting on his nerves just how...  _friendly_ the theology major seemed to be.

Jongin didn't want to be judged. He'd been judged for his sexuality (or lack there of) and child-like interests both in person and online before. He hated it, as anyone would, but those experiences left him with a sour taste in his mouth and a lack of trust.

When Jongin was fourteen, he thought he was pansexual. He never thought about somebody's gender when thinking about who he'd fall in love with. However, at seventeen, he realized that he wasn't  _exactly_ pansexual. He'd slept with two people at that point, one man and one woman, topped and bottomed, and realized he simply had no interest in sex. Sex to him was like doing the dishes to someone else; not horrible, but not really the most entertaining thing one could be doing. His family and best friend couldn't have been more accepting.

Then, when Jongin was eighteen, he'd been dating this girl before he went off to college. He'd really,  _really_ liked her and, after they'd been going out for two months, he'd told her about his asexuality.

Her reaction was mixed, but Jongin told himself she just needed time. She hadn't insulted him or anything like that, just seemed slightly put off.

The thing that screwed the couple over was that Jongin was just finding out about his little side during that time. And, when his girlfriend found the websites he'd been looking at and the pacifier he'd bought to see if he liked it, terrible things ensued.

She cursed him out, accusing him of lying about being asexual and calling him terrible names and saying he was things he wasn't. She called him a pedophile.

That's why he never told anyone he was a little, and very rarely that he was asexual.

When he arrived at his college, he took that as an opportunity to start fresh. He could be somebody people didn't mess with, someone they wanted to hang out with... someone people  _liked_.

Yet then Kyungsoo comes along and suddenly Jongin admitted for the first time in a good while that he was LGBT. Granted, it's not like Kyungsoo could judge being that he was gay, but it still shook Jongin up. How could someone he knew for less than a day get him to admit that?

Again, thought Jongin, this could ruin everything.

Currently, Jongin was laying in his bed, atop the covers, hugging one of his stuffed animals tightly. It was much later - almost eight - and Jongin was alone.

He and his roommate had departed around lunch, and the other man hadn't been back since. He'd been pondering in his bed, silent, for some time now, ignoring a few texts from Sehun to come to a party two floors up.

_Fuck this guy_ , Jongin thought, sitting up and haphazardly tossing his stuffie back under his bed.

He was going to go out, party and have fun like nothing was different.  _Nothing was_. He just had to deal with living with somebody now, and that was  _fine_. His secret was  _fine_. So he was going to go and have a drink with his best friend.

 

**\------------------------**

**A/N**

**Heyo~ that turned out more angsty than I intended cx I hope you're enjoying this so far~**

**alsoooooooo, exciting news ^^ I have a trailer for this now ^^  
[ParagonDeLurid](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ParagonDeLurid) made it. I quite like it, what do you think?**


	4. Are you drunk? [3]

“Finally decided to show up, eh?” Sehun questioned, punching Jongin in the arm when he came through the door into the dimly lit, music filled room.

“What?” Jongin questioned lazily, bad boy act up instantly. He gestured to himself, clad in leather pants and a graphic t-shirt, silvery blonde hair messy, “This takes a while to put together.”

Sehun gave him a look - that act didn't work on him. And so Jongin sighed, muttering, “I'll tell you later.”

He didn't come here to talk about his existential crisis. Jongin came him for a couple drinks. So, after smirking at his friend, Jongin melted into the crowd, searching for a drink and a dance partner.

Here, among swaying bodies and loud beats, it was like he was a different person. He forgot Kyungsoo all too quickly.

 

Kyungsoo got back to his new dorm room very late, about fifteen minutes until nine. The rest of the day after he and Jongin split off, he'd continued to explore the campus on his own, getting acquainted with where his classes were.

However, his favorite thing he'd done that day was definitely exploring the campus library. There were so many books, and this library was so much bigger than the one at his old school.

He adored it, and set up his library card immediately. Naturally, as a theology major, he spent most of his time there in the new age and religion section.

Kyungsoo discovered his interest in religion in the middle of high school. His parents were quite agnostic towards most religions. He found it amusing that, when he was three years old, his parents moved from a small neighborhood in Korea where religion was absent, to a state in the U.S that was in 'the bible belt.'

For a good while, Kyungsoo did enjoy living there, but the past few... weren't ideal. He'd been outed by his homophobic ex-best friend, and Kyungsoo quickly became the target of bullying. He failed to understand how college age men and women could act like petty teenagers.

They were misguided, he had convinced himself; people raised with old fashion, conservative beliefs. Not everyone was like that, so he moved.

People told him he'd go to hell, but he realized that wasn't the case at all; no, he'd escaped hell when he left North Carolina.

Abruptly, Kyungsoo was pulled out of his thoughts when his foot caught something on the floor that he hadn't expected. That, combined with his feet catching each other and how distracted he'd been, was how he ended up on laid across the floor, books scattered in front of him.

Kyungsoo let out a laugh, gathering said books and picking himself up off the floor. Turning, he looked to see that he'd tripped over... a stuffed puppy?

It seemed out of place, almost, in the room that was filled with Jongin's video games, posters of rock bands, and countless math books, as well as - since yesterday - Kyungsoo's vast amount of CDs, theology books, and note taking supplies.

His eyes trailed over to the left, towards Jongin's bed. Unless he had a younger sibling or cousin who visited recently, Kyungsoo was pretty sure this stuffed animal belonged to Jongin. It was fairly close his bed, as though it was supposed to be under it, but got knocked out or carelessly thrown and didn't quite make it there. That was the only logical explanation.

Kneeling down next to his roommate's bed, pushing the dog underneath while looking up toward the ceiling. He wouldn't invade his roommate's privacy, not more than he already had.

And, with that, Kyungsoo settled at his new desk, bringing books along with him. He planned to immerse himself in scripture the rest of the night before getting much needed sleep.

 

Jongin returned from the party at ten thirty. The drunken young man was leaning again Sehun, who was only tipsy.

“Are you sure you're okay?” The other questioned, raising his eyebrow at the fiance major. This was the first time in several months that Jongin had gotten that drunk.

“Pssh, I'm _fine_.” Jongin said, half chuckling, half giggling. He hugged Sehun tight, then proceeded to shove the younger away. Jongin was... weird when he was drunk, to say the least.

Then, after Sehun reluctantly made his way back down the hall, Jongin proceeded to fumble around as he unlocked the door. He was met with the dim light of the lamp on Kyungsoo's desk.

“I was wondering when you'd get back.” Said the elder, turning in his chair and focusing his attention on his Jongin. Though, noticing the drooping eyes and clumsy gait, Kyungsoo's eyes furrowed.

“Hello~ Soo~” Jongin practically cooed, waltzing over to his bed and flopping down, still dressed in his party clothes.

“Are you drunk?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“ _No_.” Jongin replied, looking appalled. It was only until the elder raised a brow that he said, “ _Maybe_.”

Kyungsoo just chuckled, turning around and flipping the switch on the lamp. The room was darkened quickly, and Kyungsoo carefully made his way across the room. “Goodnight, Jongin.” He murmured.

“Goodn-night, Soo~” Came Jongin's quiet voice. The elder could've swore he heard a soft giggle follow it. Kyungsoo smiled softly, before getting ready for bed. He wondered absently if Jongin drank often, and if he always acted like this when he did. He shrugged it off; he didn't really know Jongin in the first place.


	5. Good morning [4]

Kyungsoo awoke at eight in the morning on Sunday. He had to admit, he was extremely excited, considering this would be his first time attending church in the city that was now his home. He was nervous, too, though, integrating into a new congregation for the first time in years.

He'd done research, both before and after moving, and found a beautiful, old-looking church near the college campus. So, being quiet in order to not wake his sleeping - probably hung over - roommate, Kyungsoo began getting ready.

The young man had just settled on a simple pair of grey slacks and a white dress shirt when he heard a soft noise come from the other side of the room. It was something half between a whine and a mumble.

Kyungsoo glanced over, hoping he hadn't woken Jongin up. But, no, he hadn't, the younger was still peacefully sleeping, eyes shut tight to the world and fists curled into the blankets.

Kyungsoo couldn't help the soft coo that escaped his lips. Despite the party clothes and the state he'd come home in last night, the young man couldn't help but think Jongin was adorable.

He shook the thought out of his head, chuckling quietly before going to the bathroom to fix himself up.

Though, despite ignoring the voice that kept cooing at Jongin's cuteness, he still set out a glass of water and some meds for the headache the younger would surely have.

He may or may not have also left a note.

Soon, Kyungsoo was hurrying out of the dorm, rushing to make sure he wasn't late for church, books in tow and thoughts now clear.

  
  


Jongin's head hurt even before he opened his eyes. Light was filtering in through the windows, turning his vision red beneath his eyelids. That, most certainly, did not help.

So far, laying completely still in bed, he wasn't nauseous, but Jongin knew better than to get up quickly; that would be a death sentence of head pain and waves of nausea.

He peeked one eye open, raising a hand to block some of the light, and glanced at the clock.

_9:21 AM._

Well, at least he wasn't awoken at seven with a blaring alarm this time. Still, Jongin groaned under his breath as he slowly sat up, cursing the party he went to last night and his irritated self for deciding it was a good idea to drink that much.

At least he could remember what happened, and that he didn't do anything stupid. Although, one could argue that getting drunk and giggly around Kyungsoo in the first place was stupid, but I digress.

Soon, Jongin's eyes locked in on something on his nightstand that he hadn't noticed before; a glass of water, a small bottle of pills, and a note.

“What the...” He trailed off, heat rising slowly into his face as he took the note between his fingers.

“ _Hey Jongin_ ,” He read aloud, “ _since you came home drunk last night, I figured you might have a headache, so I left these here for you to take (I found them in the medicine cabinet). I went to church, and I'll probably be back around ten thirty_.”

“Well, _fuck_ ,” Jongin grunted aloud; yep, definitely no hating this guy now.

And, as Jongin flipped the note over and realized what else was written down - and his subconscious reaction to it - he let out a string of curses.

On the back of the paper, it said:  
 _P.S. Try not to throw up  
_ _P.P.S. If you need anything, here's my number._

The heat in Jongin's cheeks came back with a vengeance, heart rate speeding up.

Did Kyungsoo really just...?

And, more importantly, did Jongin's heart just...?

Well, shit, yeah, Jongin really didn't hate Kyungsoo at all.

Jongin took a dose of the meds before flopping down on the bed in frustration.

  
  


Kyungsoo had to admit, maybe it was a bit rushed and could come off as desperate to put his phone number on the back of that note. Heck, maybe he _was_ desperate, but he couldn't resist.

Jongin had a strong personality, clearly, and, despite the few arguments they'd had, he seemed so nice. Jongin said he wasn't completely come out, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe he had bad experiences in the past. That would definitely explain a lot of this. Really, though, all Kyungsoo knew was that he was definitely crushing on his roommate. And so soon, too.

But Kyungsoo did not have any more time to think about this; it was almost nine o'clock, and he was now walking up the stairs to what would - hopefully - be his regular church for the time he remained in New York.

Organ music was playing as he stepped through the doors, taking in the beautiful building he was seeing in person for the first time.

“Good morning.” An elderly woman said, snapping him out of his thoughts, smiling warmly, “I don't believe I've met you before; I'm Mrs. Baker.”

“I'm Kyungsoo.” He responded, accepting the bulletin she offered him with a smile of his own, “I just moved here a few days ago.”

“Well, I hope you like it here.” She responded, gesturing him towards the large, main room. He nodded, smiling softly as he headed off to a pew close to the front of the room.

He sure hoped he'd like it here, too.

Now, settled in his moderately comfortable seat, he fished his reading glasses and fancy pants, decorated notebook out of his bag, ready to begin taking notes when he heard the pastor say loudly, “Hello and welcome to Fifth Avenue Presbyterian Church! Please stand if you're able for our gathering for worship.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he lifted himself from his seat; ah, just like home.

  
  


Jongin, meanwhile, was pacing nervously about his room, chanting internally, ' _What do I do? What do I do? What. Do. I._ Do _?_ '

Ah-hah! Yes, he knew what to do!

Jongin scrambled over to his desk, turning his laptop on quickly, foot tapping very impatiently. It seemed like forever when he finally had google open, going to his favorite messaging service.

You see, Jongin didn't count people he met online as people he told of his littleness; it wasn't exactly the same, as - to Jongin, at least - it was a bit easier.

' _Baekkie~_ ' he typed the message out quickly, ' _help meeeee!!!_ '

Jongin met Baekkie - whose name was actually Baekhyun - online, about six months ago, through the little space side of Tumblr. Jongin was wary of trusting people he met on the internet (especially Tumblr), but Baekhyun proved to be really nice and supportive. Plus it was nice to have a fellow little friend, especially in situations like this.

A soft bing echoed through the room.

_**BabyBoyBaekkie** : yessss, my good friend?_

_**-Jonginini-** : I think I'm screwed ;;_

_**BabyBoyBaekkie** : Okee, tell me what happened._

_**-Jonginini-** : I have a new roommate_

_**BabyBoyBaekkie** : annnndddddd?_

_**-Jonginini-** : ......  
he cute  
_ _and I may have come back to the dorm last night drunk and giggly._  
and he may have left me meds and water this morning.  
and a note with his phone number.

_**BabyBoyBaekkie** : ohohohoho~_

_**BabyBoyBaekkie** : finally~! finally Jonginnie will have a daddy!!_

_**-Jonginini-** : but I only met him two days ago!!! and I barely know him!_

_**BabyBoyBaekkie** : Jongin, I have something important to tell you._

_**-Jonginini-** : wat?_

_**BabyBoyBaekkie** : You, my friend, are what we call, whipped._

_**-Jonginini-** : fuck you._

Jongin _really_ hated to admit this, but he knew Baekhyun was - kinda - right. Still, he was _terrified_.


	6. Shut up [5]

Jongin and Kyungsoo had a few classes together and turned up at a few of the same lectures, despite having completely different majors. And, of course, somehow, their seats always ended up being close. The thing is, though, Kyungsoo was very confused about Jongin now.

Over the next few days, he noticed that Jongin was a lot different outside the dorm room. He was very flirty with girls around campus, and presented himself with a... fuck boy attitude, almost. He was popular, too, but only sat with one person at lunch.

He'd only known Jongin for a little while, but he seemed so split between two personalities. It was confusing to think of, and trying to understand made his head hurt. Yet, he didn't know why he cared so much. Though, this man would be his roommate for who knows how long, so he would like for them to become friends.

Kyungsoo sighed, coming down from his thoughts, looking around the garden for a place to sit and eat his lunch on this mildly busy Wednesday afternoon.

  
  


“Really?” Sehun was questioning, dramatically draping himself across the round table they sat at to get his point - and himself - across, “After all this time of living alone, you have a roommate? And you're only telling me this now _because_...?”

“I didn't want to talk about it,” Jongin grumbled, “it's unfair.”

Sehun snorted, “You'll get used to it.”

Jongin huffed, replying, “I just want privacy.”

“For what? The invisible girls you want to screw?” Sehun laughed, earning a balled up napkin thrown against his head.

“Fuck off, man.” Jongin muttered, scrolling through the messages on his phone.

“Seriously, though, coming from somebody who has a roommate and a girlfriend, there are ways to get some time alone.” Sehun assured him, making Jongin look over his phone with curiosity.

“Like how?”

“I figured out what Tom's schedule was; knew when he wouldn't be around. Plus, you can always just be blunt and ask for space.”

“Huh.” Jongin murmured, continuing to scroll, “Never thought about that... he does seem to go to church on Sunday.”

“Oooo,” Sehun said sarcastically, “bad boy getting down and dirty on God's holy day.”

“Shut up.” Said Jongin, tossing another crumpled up napkin in Sehun's direction, “I'm not like that.”

Sehun laughed out loud, throwing his head back as his shoulders shook. “You say that as if I don't know.” The younger of the two chuckled once more before they lapsed into silence, eating quietly.

Jongin, who was once more scrolling through the messages on his phone, typed out a text to Baekhyun - who had sent him a message a mere three minutes ago - with one hand.

' _How are things going with mister-cute-roommate?_ ' The text had said, and Jongin had to roll his eyes at the weird nickname Baekhyun had given Kyungsoo.

Jongin's response was simple

_**Jongin; 12:17** _

_they aren't._

He could practically hear a whine in Baekhyun's next text.

_**Baekhyun; 12:18** _

_Whyyyy nottttt?_

Jongin bit down on his lip.

_**Jongin; 12:18** _

_because we just met._

Baekhyun's reply didn't come after that, to which Jongin assumed he either had to leave or got distracted. Either way, Jongin understood and set his phone face down on the table.

“What's the guys name, anyway?” Sehun asked suddenly. Jongin blinked in confusion, distracted and mind slightly blank.

“ _Who_?”

“Your roommate.” Sehun clarified, and Jongin let out a breathless chuckle. Oh, right, _that_.

“Kyungsoo.” He replied, really, really wishing people would just stop talking about that damn man.

Sehun hummed at that, eyes flickering about the room, lips pursed. “That guy?” He questioned, pointing to somewhere on the other side of the lawn.

When Jongin turned around, seeing a familiar short, doe eyed man exiting the dorm they lived in and looking around the garden where many students liked to eat. Suddenly, Jongin's mind was blank. His face felt hot, but he could only hope it didn't look it.

“Yeah.” He replied after a moment, “That's him.”

What Sehun did next scared the wits out of Jongin. “Kyungsoo!” Sehun yelled, as though calling over a friend he'd known for ages. The other young man couldn't help but jump in his seat, whisper shouting at his friend in shock.

“Sehun! What the hell?!”

“Oh hush.” Sehun waved Jongin off before waving over the confused theology major who was slowly coming their way.

Jongin only stared, heat in his cheeks, cursing internally.

And, of course, it was at that point that Jongin's phone decided to vibrate, telling him he had an unanswered message.

  
  


Upon looking around for a few moments, Kyungsoo suddenly heard his name being called. Confusion sparked in him, quickly turning in the direction of the voice.

His gaze found the table Jongin was at with his friend; that was clearly where the voice had come from, but it wasn't Jongin that called him over. In fact, as he was making his way across the lawn absently, he realized it was the friend - tall, blonde, equally Korean friend - who had yelled his name. This friend, Jongin's friend, was waving him over.

Jongin, however, had his gaze locked on Kyungsoo, a look of mild horror on his face. His cheeks were pink, the elder noted. Kyungsoo's own were very quickly becoming the same shade under the stare. Yet, he was almost entranced, like Jongin's gaze kept him frozen in this state of mindlessly walking toward that table. It almost felt like gravity was pulling Kyungsoo toward him.

It wasn't until Jongin suddenly looked down at the table, distracted, that Kyungsoo was set free of that weird moment. And, with that, he continued heading toward the two guys, speed picking up. He didn't cast another glance Jongin's way.

  
  


When Jongin picked up his phone, he found himself a new message from Baekhyun.

_**Baekhyun; 12:29** _

_I'm sowwy Jonginnie~ Momma got here and I got distracted T-T_

Normally, in situations like this, Jongin would be very thankful for a distraction. _However_ , this was not exactly helpful in this moment. Because, not to mention being around the guy that Jongin had a growing crush on and could somehow make him feel little while doing absolutely _nothing_ , reading that message nearly sent him rocketing into his little space. Jongin and Baekhyun did that too each other sometimes, and sometimes even Baekhyun's caregiver and girlfriend (whose name was Taeyeon) could make Jongin feel little at times. Both her and Baekhyun let Jongin give her the affectionate nickname of 'Auntie Tae.'

Thus, getting this message and Baekhyun's mention of Taeyeon _was not helpful_.

Still, he couldn't help his instinctive response.

_**Jongin; 12:31** _

_Pls tell Auntie Tae I said hai._

_**Baekhyun; 12:31** _

_I will~~!_

_**Baekhyun; 12:31** _

_Wait, where are you?? Are you in LS?_

_**Jongin; 12:32** _

_I'm having lunch with Sehun, who just called Kyungsoo over!!! As for the other thing; trying to not be T-T_

_**Baekhyun; 12:32** _

_just think not little and not cute things! Like sports or music or smth._

_**Baekhyun; 12:32** _

_oh, and mommy says hello!_

_**Jongin; 12:32** _

_Okee, I have to goooooo. He's right there!!!!T-T wish me luck! ttyl._

_**Baekhyun; 12:33** _

_Good luck! Btw, got something to ask you later~_

After that, Jongin slipped his phone in his pocket, forced a smile on his face as Kyungsoo leaned against the picnic table.

“Hey, Jongin.” Smiled the elder, albeit a little awkwardly. Jongin returned the hello with an equally awkward and small wave.

“I don't believe we met,” the youngest interjected, scooting over on the bench and patting the spot he'd vacated, “I'm Sehun Oh.”

“Kyungsoo Do.” He said, voice polite, “Nice to meet you.”

Jongin could only eat and watch with existential dread as Sehun invited Kyungsoo to eat lunch with them so he could, quote, “get to know his best friend's roommate.”

At some point during all this, Jongin's forehead ended up on the table.


End file.
